


Meat Me Halfway

by galaxiesreader



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Trans Will Graham, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesreader/pseuds/galaxiesreader
Summary: "So you’ll eat a chicken’s breasts but not mine?"OR: Will wants top surgery from Hannibal.Inspired by this tweet : https://twitter.com/hannibalesbian/status/1296967538555998219.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Meat Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not a trans person and have no intention to make light of trans people and/or trans issues! If there is any language in this that is harmful or the content is offensive, please do let me know I will edit or remove it.

“You eat people.”

Hannibal stopped his pencil mid-stroke to take in the disruption at his doorway that came in the shape of Will Graham.

“Your razor-sharp perception continues to impress, Will,” Hannibal said.

“And,” Will continued, “you were a surgeon.”

Hannibal brought a wine glass to his lips to hide the tight frown that was forming at the realization of where this conversation was heading. “I was a _trauma_ surgeon,” he reminded Will, the bitterness of his words pairing well with the wine.

“Well, I would consider this issue traumatic for me,” he said. Hannibal gave him nothing, instead returning his eyes and attention to his artwork. “You give me top surgery, I give you the fresh meat. It would be...reciprocal.”

“Will.”

“Really, it would be just as much for you as it is for me.” Will rattled on, not willing to settle for silence. “After years of ‘unorthodox therapy’ to help me ‘find myself,’ I figure it’s only fair that you be the one to see this through.”

Will was met with no response, as Hannibal focused on lines and shadows, trying—in vain—to avoid the topic of conversation.

“So you’ll eat a chicken’s breasts but not mine? Use a scalpel on a pencil but not on me? Honestly, I’m offended.” Will sauntered toward him with the sexiest gaze he could muster, and leaned in close enough for Hannibal to feel the hitch in his breath. “You can’t seriously tell me you’ve never wanted a taste.”

“I can certainly assure you I never had this in mind,” Hannibal said, allowing a small smile to slip through his mask. He had to admit: distraction had never looked this delicious.

“At least give me a reason why you won’t, so I don’t lose my mind over it.”

“It doesn’t seem entirely ethical,” he explained.

“Oh yes, of course,” Will said, feigning unconvincing sympathy, “I would never want you to breach medical ethics on my behalf.”

“People don’t end up on my menu without reason,” Hannibal said. “To cross that line with you otherwise, may bring us somewhere we cannot return from.”

 _It seems better over there_ , Will thought, and he decided on a change in tactics. If he couldn’t talk or seduce his way onto the menu, perhaps he would earn his place.

Will let out an oppressive sigh, making sure Hannibal’s eyes were on him while he grabbed the wine glass, and tilted it to pour its contents over his drawing. Hannibal caught his wrist before a drop could hit the paper, with his grip made of iron and his gaze made of steel.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Hannibal spoke quietly.

Still holding Hannibal’s glass and attention, Will leaned in closer and whispered, “Please.”

He raised an eyebrow, inquiring for a response, and the flicker of Hannibal’s lips into the beginnings of a smile let Will know that he’d won.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my college finals.


End file.
